Change Of Race
by shadowrealm818
Summary: Sequal to Change of Heart. Two years after Ryou moved back in with Bakura he meets someone that Bakura never told him about. Will Ryou forgive him? And what happens when that vampire's old enemy comes and has Ryou. Can Bakura and this other vampire save Ryou does he die?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is the sequal to Change of Heart. Well this was only going to be a one shot except it was too long to be one so it's now eight chapters long.

Summary: Sequal to Change of Heart. Two years after Ryou moved back in with Bakura he mets someone that Bakura never told him about. Will Ryou forgive him? And what happens when that vampires old enemy comes and has Ryou. Can Bakura and this other vampire save Ryou does he die? Pairings: Bakura x Ryou, Bakura x Akefia, Bakura x Akefia x Ryou, Yugi x Yami, Malik x Marik. Lemon in final chapter

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own YuGiOh!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Two years since Ryou had met Bakura, became his slave, tried to kill himself after starving for two weeks, set free, save from bullies and then taken back in by Bakura, Ryou had lived happily with Bakura. They started off slow and met up with Bakura's friends Yami and Marik. Yami had tri-coloured hair in a shape of a star. The base was black, the tips lined with crimson and gold lightening bangs going up in his hair. His eyes were crimson and narrow and he wasn't as tall as Bakura or Marik. Marik had wild sandy blonde hair and lilac colour eyes. Both vampires had a strong build.

They were both vampires. When Ryou first met them he either stayed well away or was right next to Bakura and didn't let go of his hand or shirt. He was then introduced to Yugi and Malik. They weren't vampires, they were human. Yugi looked similar to Yami, but had amethyst eyes that were wide, the tips of his hair also amethyst and there were no lightening bangs going up in his hair. Malik looked similar to Marik but his hair wasn't wild but did point down. Both were shorter and didn't have a strong build like their vampire look-a-likes.

Ryou learnt how Yugi and Malik met their vampire look-a-likes.

_Ω __҉__ Ω Yugi's Flashback Ω __҉__ Ω _

_Yugi was walking home at night from the library having studied till he'd been kicked out. He always went there to hide from bullies that always like to hurt him during and after school. Yugi always kept it secret from his grandfather so not to make him worry about him. Yugi knew his father wouldn't care as he was also one to beat Yugi when his grandfather wasn't home. That was another reason Yugi stayed out at the library late because his grandfather was out at Egypt looking at another dig site so there was no one to protect him, even if that person didn't know they were. _

_Yugi stopped walking feeling someone following and was starting to get scared. He looked around to find no one there. Yugi continued walking quickly. Unknown to him he was being watched from the top of the buildings he was walking by. _

_Yugi walked by an alleyway only to be grabbed and pulled in. He found himself up against a wall with a hand around his neck. Yugi struggled against who was holding him but just couldn't escape from the person that was strangling him. Yugi soon felt his eyes close but not before closing completely he saw someone jump down from behind the one who was struggling him, but by then he had fallen unconscious. _

_The figure that had jumped down grabbed the man, which was strangling boy, by the back of the neck and snapped it in his hand. The man went limp in his hand and let the boy go and he fell to the floor. The figure through the man to the floor somewhere behind him. He knelt down beside the boy and felt his neck. He found a pulse and that he was still breathing. He gathered the small boy in his arms and stood up. He left the alleyway and disappeared back down the street and out of town. _

_Ω __҉__ Ω _

_Yugi woke to find himself somewhere he didn't know. Yugi sat up quickly and back up on the bed he was sleeping on. Looking around he found he was on a four poster bed that had crimson curtains pulled all the way around. Yugi pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He _

_realised that his shoes, socks, pants and school jacket was missing and all he was in was his boxers and his black singlet. Yugi whimpered and pulled his legs closer to himself. _

_Yugi heard a door, that was somewhere behind the curtain, open and close and then footsteps walking towards the bed. Yugi shuffled away from the side the stranger was coming from and sat as far away as possible. Yugi shook in fear and watched as a hand pulled the curtain open from the left hand side of the bed. Yugi saw a person that had similar hair to himself except it was lined with crimson and there were extra gold bangs going up in his hair. His facial features were sharper and his eyes were slightly narrowed and crimson. He was wearing black leather pants that had many metal belts hanging from his hips and metal buckles running down the seams of the pants. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt like Yugi except it was like a second skin sticking to his body giving off every detail. _

_Yugi whimpered in fear as the man sat down on the bed across from him and watching him. Yugi shrunk back trying to make himself as small as possible. He watched the man not taking his eyes off him in case he did something. _

"_How are you feeling?" the man asked with a deep baritone voice. _

_Yugi shivered and shrunk back more. _

"_I'm not going to hurt you. How about if I tell you my name you tell me yours? That ok?" Yugi thought for a second and nodded. "Ok. My name's Yami. What's yours?"_

"_Y-Yugi." Yugi stuttered softly thinking Yami wouldn't hear it and would get hurt because of it._

"_That's a nice name Yugi. It means game right?" Yugi nodded. "I guess you would like to know why you're at my place." Yugi nodded again still shaking. "Ok. I said I wasn't going to hurt you ok. I was kind of following you last night and saw you got pulled into an alleyway. I hurried over and saw you slowly fall unconscious. I save you and brought you here."_

"_Y-Y-You w-were f-f-f-following m-me. H-How c-c-can it b-be k-k-kind o-off." Yugi stuttered and was getting more and more frightened. _

"_Yugi I won't lie to you. I'm a vampire and you intrigued me by how much you looked like me. I was drawn to you but I'm not going to drink from you. I wanted to get to know you. I will take you home as soon as it's daylight. I'm sure your family are wondering where you are."_

_Yugi looked away and cowered more. His family was his abusive father and his caring grandfather that wasn't home. Yugi buried his face in his knees as tears fell. If he was taken home his father would beat him within an inch of his life and he would be out of school the next week, because he came home late. _

_Yami watched Yugi as he buried his face in his knees and watched as his shoulders shock. He frowned and moved a little closer so that he could just touch him. Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and saw him jump and look up at him. He saw tears running down Yugi's face._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I'm scared."_

"_Why? Is it because of what I am?"_

"_No that strangely doesn't scare me even though I don't know you. It's my father I'm scared off."_

"_Yugi does he beat you?" _

_Yugi started to cry again but nodded. Yami moved closer and wrapped his arms around the small boy and drew him close. Yugi ended up burying his face in Yami's shirt as he cried. Yami rocked Yugi backwards and forwards. Yugi eventually calmed down and just sat there. He felt safe and secure in Yami's strong arms. He didn't feel that frightened when he had first met him. _

"_Yugi has he...has he ever raped you?"_

"_No that's one thing he hasn't done." Yugi said sniffing and curling up closer to Yami. _

"_Good or I might have hurt him bad. I sorry but I can't stand people who rape others, or even people who beat others but that's not as bad."_

"_Thanks for caring." _

"_Is there anyone at home other than you father?"_

"_No, my grandfather is in Egypt, he won't be home for a while. He doesn't know father beats me and I don't want him to. It could give him a heart attack. I don't want to lose him. My mum died giving birth to me."_

"_I know we don't know each other but would you like to stay with me?"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes." Yami nodded. _

"_I would like that very much."_

"_Ok. When your grandfather gets home you can tell him that you are staying with me. We can go and get your stuff later. I won't let him touch you." _

_Yugi smiled. "Thank you." _

_Ω __҉__ Ω _

_After a year Yugi had been with Yami he confessed his feeling for Yami and was scared he would be kicked out. Yugi had been hiding in the back of his room and had called Yami in. He stayed in the dark and told him. Yugi had been so scared that he was in tears for the fear that Yami would be disgusted with him and kick him out to go back to his fathers. Yugi was relieved when Yami didn't and love him back that he had cried for an hour in Yami's arms. So since then they had been lovers. _

_Ω __҉__ Ω End of Yugi's Flashback Ω __҉__ Ω _

Malik's was different.

_Ω __҉__ Ω Malik's Flashback Ω __҉__ Ω _

_Malik was walking home from the shops with his arms full of groceries just like Ryou. He walked by an alleyway and was attacked and pulled in. Malik had dropped all his food in the alleyway and was thankful that none of them broke. Malik turned to face the one that had attacked him and found he couldn't see him properly in the darkness. _

_Malik saw the figure lunged at him and Malik dodged and kicked the person in the stomach. He found that it didn't have any effect on him and he just turned to him. Malik was too confused as to why he didn't see the person lunge at him again till the last second and got caught. Malik struggled and kicked and hit him but nothing even affected the one that held him. He saw the person smirk and raise one hand and hit him hard over the side of the head and Malik was met with darkness. _

_Ω __҉__ Ω _

_Malik woke later to a pounding headache. He looked around and found he was on a bed that had was covered in lilac sheets. He sat up holding his head as the memories of what happened last night played in his head. Malik growled and got out of bed to find he was only in boxers. Malik looked around and found his clothes over on the dressing table. Malik quickly got dressed before making his way to the door and quietly opening it. He was met with a small hallway and Malik followed it to the end and went towards what looked like the front door. _

"_Where do you think you're going kitten?"_

_Malik whizzed around to see someone in the darkness and knew it was the one from the alleyway because of the outline. Malik back towards the door as the person walked forwards towards him. He gasped as the person walked into the light. He was tanned and had sandy blonde hair that was spiked out everywhere. His eyes were very narrow and were lilac in colour. His face was hard but also had a crazy look in it. _

_Malik wasted no time and turned and ran to the door. But before he could reach it he was tackled to the ground. Malik kicked him in the face and rolled over and started to wrestle with the man. Malik soon found himself pinned to the floor with a fist mark on his face. The man hauled him off the floor and Malik continued to struggle. His arms were forced painfully behind his back and he was dragged to a room he hadn't been in. _

_He was thrown onto a bed and then pounced on before Malik could do anything. Malik froze when the man laid his body over his. Malik freaked and soon tears made his way down his face when he couldn't remove the man and he just stopped fighting. He felt chains put on his wrists and Malik just lay there crying more. _

"_I'm not going to rape you. That's just wrong." The man said as he climbed off him. _

_Malik sat up quickly and sat as far away and soon calmed down. He wiped away the tears and glared at the man. _

"_Why are you keeping me here?" Malik screamed at him. _

_The man smirked at him. "I always wanted a pet. You're a cute little kitten even if you're angry. You're feisty too. I like that."_

"_Pet? PET! WHY NOT JUST BUY A DOG YOU BASTURD!"_

_The man shrugged his shoulders. "I'm Marik. What's the name of my kitten?"_

"_I'm not your kitten, your pet. My name is Malik and I'm human."_

"_I know you're human but you are my kitten and I'm a vampire."_

_Malik paled and stared at the thing in front of him. Malik's hands swung around his throat. He heard Marik chuckle and Malik glared at him. _

"_Don't worry kitten I'm not going to kill you. What would be the point in that? Anyway I'm going to get you something to eat. I'll bring it back in a little while."_

_Marik moved forward and patted Malik on the head before he lashed out at him. Marik chuckled and left the room. Malik was left there. He was scared but wasn't going to let it show. Malik sat up against the wall in the corner and pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around his chest. His hands were chained to a 2 meter chain. _

_Ω __҉__ Ω _

_It was an hour before Marik came back. He brought in soup for him and sat down on the edge of the bed. Malik just kept far away from him. He didn't stop his glaring for one second. _

"_Here kitten. Food."_

"_I'm not hungry and stop calling me KITTEN!"_

"_Come on kitten there is nothing else till tomorrow morning."_

"_Don't call me kitten. Leave me alone or better yet. Let me go!"_

"_That's not going to happen kitten. I guess if you won't eat I'll see you tomorrow morning with breakfast."_

_Marik got up and took the soup. He left the room dimming the light down till near pitch black and closed the door. He sighed and headed back to the kitchen to throw out the soup and cleaned up. He liked him the first minute he saw him and didn't want anyone else to have him. Marik finished cleaning up and went up to his room and went to sleep. _

_Ω __҉__ Ω _

_Malik watched as Marik left the room and he was put into almost pitch black darkness. He was glad for little bit of light. Malik moved off the bed and moved the covers back before climbing in. He would deal with escaping in the morning. _

_Ω __҉__ Ω _

_Malik woke the next morning to the door opening and closing. Malik sat up quickly and spun to see Marik smiling at him and holding another bowl of food. Malik scooted away and ran a plan through in his head. Marik sat down on the edge of the bed and held out the bowl to him. _

"_Morning kitten, he's some food for you."_

"_Not hungry leave me alone."_

"_Oh come on kitten you must be."_

_Malik lashed out and kicked him off the bed. Malik stood up and glared down at him. Marik chuckled and stood up. _

"_Now look what you've done you've spilled your breakfast kitten. There is nothing till lunch."_

_Malik lunged at him trying to hit him in the face. Marik caught his fist and pulled it behind Malik's back. Malik cried out and Marik pushed him back onto the bed. Marik turned picking up the bowl and left. He came back in a few minutes later and cleaned up the mess. _

"_I'll see you at lunch kitten. I have to go feed myself."_

_Marik left and Malik was fuming. Malik turned over and sat in the corner on the bed up against the wall and glared at the door and chains on his wrist. He was going to have to find another way to get out of here. _

_Ω __҉__ Ω 1 week later Ω __҉__ Ω _

_Malik had been fighting Marik ever second he could. He refused to eat what he was brought and was getting extremely hungry. It was getting to the point where his stomach would just get use to now. Malik was getting weak and he was tired. Marik would still bring in food even though Malik wouldn't eat it. Malik stared at the door. He was had always been sitting up against the wall but now he couldn't. He was too tired to. Malik was lying on the bed on his side. _

_Malik saw the door open and Marik come in. He saw Malik wasn't sitting up and was just staring at him or rather the door. Marik walked over and sat down again on the side of the bed. He looked down at him and held out the bowl of food again. Malik just stared at it but didn't move. _

"_Kitten, what's wrong? You're not fighting me." Marik asked sadly._

_Malik lifted his hand for the food and Marik placed it in his hand but Malik couldn't hold it and it fell onto the bed. Malik stared at the food and sighed softly. Marik quickly picked up the bowl and cleaned up the mess and turned back to Malik. He left the room and came back with another bowl. He knew Malik was now hungry. Marik sat the bowl on the bedside table and lifted Malik off the bed and into his lap. He grabbed the food and started to feed him. After it was gone he put Malik back down on the bed. _

"_I...give in." Malik said softly before falling asleep. _

_Marik looked on sadly and unchained Malik's wrists. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want his kitten to be weak. Marik lifted him into his arms and walked out of the room and down to his and placed him on the bed. He went back and cleaned up the bed and room. _

_Ω __҉__ Ω _

_Malik woke at night on the same day. He found he was in the room that he first woke in the day Marik kidnapped him. Malik looked around, the curtains were all drawn back and saw Marik was over by the window. His shoulders were slumped and he was just gazing out the window. Malik looked around and saw there was a hot bowl of soup on the bedside table. His stomach was begging for it. _

"_F...Food?" _

_Marik spun when he heard Malik's voice. He saw he was looking at the food before looking at him. Begging could be seen in his eyes. Marik hurried over and sat down on the side of the bed. Marik helped him sit up a little before picking up the bowl and started to feed him. Malik had a sort of dead look in his eyes as he was fed and it made Marik so upset. After Marik fed him he went back over to the window his shoulders were still slumped. _

"_Wh...What's wrong?" Malik asked. _

"_I... You won't eat and are not well. I didn't want this to happen. I'll let you go if you want to go."_

_Malik smiled and Marik turned and saw it. He watched how the happiness slowly took over the dead look in his eyes. It broke his heart that Malik wanted to leave. _

"_Really?"_

_Marik nodded. "But first..."_

_Marik walked over and did something Malik never expected. Marik leaned down and kissed him deeply. Malik was to shocked before he went limp against him, enjoying it. Marik pulled away and Malik saw a tear fall from Marik's eye as he left the room. Malik frowned before thinking back to everything that happened. _

_Ω __҉__ Ω _

_Marik came back a little later with more food for him and placed it on the bedside table before heading off to leave the room. Malik grabbed his hand and Marik turned. _

"_Can we talk?" Marik nodded and sat down on the bed. "Why did you kidnap me? The real reason. You wouldn't have done it unless it was for a good reason."_

_Marik sighed and looked away. "The first time I saw you I liked you. You were beautiful in my eyes. I didn't want anyone to have you. I wanted you for myself. So I kidnapped you. I wanted you to be safe and to look after you. You can see how well that worked out. It failed. But I love you that's why I'm letting you go."_

"_You thought I was beautiful and didn't want anyone to have me?" Marik nodded. "That's sweet but couldn't you have just come and spoken to me and gotten to know me instead of kidnapping me."_

"_Yeah but what would have happened when I told you I was a vampire. You would have run and I wouldn't see you again."_

_Malik thought. "Maybe but you wouldn't have fed from me before hand and that would have given me more reason to trust you. You being a vampire would explain why I can't win against you. Plus you haven't drunken from me yet. You gained a bit of trust in doing that."_

"_It does. But you do give up a good fight. That's one reason I like you." Malik blushed. _

"_Marik would you like me to stay?" _

"_Of course I do. But you don't want to."_

"_If I did there would have to be some changes." Marik frowned. "You can't keep me chained up all the time. I have to be able to go and do what I'm meant to. I'm not something you can posses. You think that could work?" Marik nodded hurriedly and Malik motioned for him to come closer so he could whisper in his ear. "Plus I like you to." _

_Marik grinned and pinned him to the bed and kissed him hungrily. Since then they started going out and there was still the odd wrestling match between the two of them. _

_Ω __҉__ Ω End of Malik's Flashback Ω __҉__ Ω _

All that was a year after Ryou and Bakura met.

Ω ҉ Ω

There was a knock at the door. Ryou being in the kitchen and Bakura asleep in bed, Ryou had to answer. He walked through the hall to the front door. Opening it he was greeted with Yami, Yugi, Malik and Marik.

"Hey Ryou!" Yugi and Malik said, Yami and Marik just nodded.

"Hey, come in. I suspect it's going to rain soon."

It was very dark that day. Ryou had seen very dark clouds coming over just before he answered the door.

Everyone entered and took of their jackets and Ryou took them and hung them up. He led them into the kitchen and got out some drinks for them.

"Give me a minute and I'll go wake Bakura."

"He's still asleep?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Ryou said as a he took the boiling water off the stove.

He left the room and went to his and Bakura's. After the first couple of months Ryou was still sleeping in the room he had first been sleeping when he arrived. It hit a cold night and Ryou had nervously walked into Bakura's room.

_Ω __҉__ Ω Flashback Ω __҉__ Ω _

_Ryou woke in the middle of the night and was freezing cold. He wondered to the hall cupboard and looked for anything warmer and found nothing. Ryou whimpered and walked to Bakura's door. He pushed it open and extremely nervously walked towards the Bakura's bed. Even though Bakura didn't hurt, yell or treat him like a slave he was still scared at times. It having been drilled into him, even though it was only a short time. _

_He was now standing next to Bakura's bed. He took his hand out of the sheet he had on his body and shook Bakura lightly. His whole body was freezing and his teeth were clenched tight together to stop them from chattering. Bakura's eyes snapped open and he saw Ryou standing next to his bed and sat up. _

"_Ryou?"_

"_Do you have anything that's warm? I'm freezing." Ryou whimpered, wrapping the sheet around him more. _

"_Come here."_

_Bakura moved over and Ryou sat down next to him. Bakura lay down after wrapping his arms around him and held him close. Ryou noticed Bakura was warm and had no shirt on. Ryou held himself close and hid his blush. He easily fell asleep after that. _

_Ω __҉__ Ω End of Flashback Ω __҉__ Ω _

Ever since they had shared a bed but never had sex or anything closer to that. It was just hugging and kissing.

Ryou opened the door and closed it behind him. He wandered over to the bed. Ryou sat down on the edge and shook Bakura's shoulders.

"Bakura? Come on wake up." Bakura just mumbled and rolled over, causing Ryou to roll his eyes. "Bakura come on. We have guests."

Bakura didn't even move. Ryou got up and left the room. He came back a minute later with a glass of luke warm water. He wasn't that mean to use cold. He walked over next to the bed.

"Bakura come on." Ryou said annoyed, but Bakura didn't move. "Fine."

Ryou held the cup above Bakura's head and it spilled the water on his head. It woke Bakura with a start.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again. Something I didn't mention was that I'm going to try and update this every day till it's completely posted. There are eight chapters to this story.

Anyway please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"RYOU! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!" Bakura screamed.

Ryou still afraid of loud voices cringed and moved away from Bakura and whimpered. Bakura removed the water from his hair. He noticed Ryou in the corner. He could feel the fear coming though and he carefully walked over to not scare him anymore. He took Ryou in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, you wouldn't wake." Ryou cried shaking in his arms.

"I know. I'm sorry. I know how much you are afraid of loud noises still. I shouldn't have yelled. I must say I'm surprised you did that. Didn't think you had enough courage in you to do that though."

Ryou giggled and pulled back. "Yami, Marik, Yugi and Malik are here."

"Ok I'll be there in a minute."

Bakura leaned down and kissed him and Ryou opened his mouth allowing Bakura in. Ryou moaned and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck. Ryou let Bakura invade him mouth a bit before pushing back with his tongue. He stroked Bakura's tongue with his own, pulling a groan from Bakura. Ryou pulled back in the need for air. He rested his head on Bakura's bare chest while panting for air.

He pulled away and kissed him on the cheek and headed to the door. "I'll see you down stairs soon, yes?"

"Yes."

Ryou left and walked down to the kitchen. They all looked at Ryou strangely. Ryou was confused and went to the stove and turned the water back on to boil.

"Ryou?" Ryou turned to Yami. "What was Bakura screaming about?"

"Oh he wouldn't wake so I poured a glass of water on him. It wasn't cold though."

Marik and Malik started laughing hysterically , while Yami smirked and Yugi giggled. Ryou looked to the stairs and saw Bakura coming down with black pants on and was putting on a black shirt. Ryou blushed and turned back to the stove and put the noodles in.

"What brings you all here?" Bakura asked coming in.

"Marik and I need to speak with you. Yugi, Ryou, Malik could you go outside for a bit we need to speak with Bakura alone."

Ryou looked at Bakura and he only nodded. Ryou placed the carrots he had gotten out down on the chopping board and headed out the back door to where they built a little sitting are undercover. They sat down and started talking. Ryou had become close friends with them. After talking for a couple of minutes they heard Bakura swear loudly and a second later Ryou screamed in pain and clutched his left hand.

Ω ҉ Ω

Bakura looked at them after the humans left. "So what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

He moved towards where Ryou put the food he was going to chop up and started chopping.

"Have you taken him yet?" Marik asked.

Bakura faltered and the knife slipped and it slashed deeply to the bone across the back of his hand.

"FUCK!!" Bakura swore loudly.

The next second they heard Ryou scream. Bakura dropped the knife and raced outside. They saw Ryou holding his hand and was kneeling on the ground, crying. Bakura hurried over and took Ryou in his arms. He closed the part of the link on his side that allowed pain through. This made the pain in Ryou's hand start to die down.

Everyone headed in as it started to rain, Bakura carried Ryou in. He sat Ryou down on a chair. Ryou had calmed down and the pain was bearable. Ryou looked at Bakura's hand and noticed the bleeding. He jumped up and went underneath the sink and pulled out a first aid kit. He pulled out a gauze and started to bandage Bakura's hand. The 4 guests were amazed with skill and so was Bakura.

"Ryou how can you do that so well?" Yugi asked.

"Oh...I...um...practice."

"Why?" Malik asked confused.

"I have been bullied and beaten most of my life. I always cleaned myself up before my parents could see. They never knew. It was safer that way." Ryou explained.

He had finished with Bakura's and had started cutting the carrots up. He noticed a dark blue bruise forming where the pain had come from when Bakura accidently cut himself.

Ryou turned to the food and started to cook it. Once finished he turned to everyone.

"Ok. Anyone hungry?" He looked at everyone who hadn't spoken a word since he started cooking, they were watching. "What?"

"You often cook like this?"

"No, he cooks some really nice foods for dinner. I've taken up eating foods again and I must say it's very nice. Anything he makes is nice. "

Yami and Yugi nodded. "Yes please."

Malik was already sitting down staring at the food. Marik nodded and Ryou started preparing 6 plates with the food.

"Hey Bakura what happened to the emotionless, cold and angry vampire we knew 2years ago?"

"He changed and will not come back unless someone steals, hurts or kills Ryou." Bakura said with a glare.

Ryou blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "Glad to know you care."

Bakura smirked. "Would I keep you here if I didn't. If I didn't, you would still be a slave or back with the bullies at your school."

Ryou smiled and handed out the plates of food to everyone. Everyone dug in and handed out compliments to Ryou as they ate. Ryou blushing the entire time.

Ω ҉ Ω

After food they all talked for a while and Ryou couldn't do much with his left hand because of the painful bruise. Ryou sat comfortably in Bakura's lap. His head on his shoulder. Bakura's arms were around his waist holding him close.

Ω ҉ Ω

As it got late and the rain had stopped for the time being, Malik, Marik, Yami and Yugi decided to head on home. They thanked Ryou for the great lunch causing Ryou to blush.

Ω ҉ Ω

Bakura closed the door and followed Ryou back to the living room and sat down on the couch next to him. Ryou had his feet up under him on an angle and was sitting there watching what was on the television. When he felt Bakura sit down he turned the volume down and changed position and laid his head down in his lap. Bakura looked down at him and took hold of his left hand and looked at the dark black bruise that was formed.

"I'm alright Bakura." Ryou said quietly.

"I'm still sorry. I shouldn't have let what Marik asked affect me so."

"What did he ask?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Is is that bad?"

"Depends on what you class as bad."

"Just tell me."

"He asked if I had taken you yet."

Ryou looked away with a blush on his face and fidgeted with his shirt.

"Ryou you ok?"

"Y...Y-Yeah. W-Why wouldn't I-I be?"

"Well you turned away, a blush on your face, you're fidgeting and you are stuttering. Is what I said that bad?"

"N-No...j-just sur-surprised m-m-me."

"Ryou?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Firstly calm down. I won't take you without your permission. Secondly I was wondering if you wanted to be a vampire."

"Really? You would do that?"

"If you wish."

"Bakura if I said I was ready would you take me?"

"A-As long as you were perfectly ready. If you changed your mind during it, I would stop."

Ryou smiled and snuggled closer and closed his eyes. Bakura smiled and ran his hand through his hair.

Ω ҉ Ω

It was now night time and both males had, had dinner and were now upstairs in Bakura's room. Bakura sat down on the bed as Ryou put his shirt and sat next to him. Ryou moved the collar of the shirt out of the way. Bakura smiled and kissed his neck and then bit in gently pulled a moan from Ryou. Bakura pulled back just after he bit in and sealed the marks. He sighed catching Ryou's attention even more.

"Bakura what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not Bakura. You didn't even drink."

"It's just..."

"Bakura come on tell me."

"Not that it's boring Ryou, it's just I'm use to prey putting up a fight..."

"Oh I see.

Ryou instantly jumped off the bed and bolted out the door. He ran down the stairs and to the front door, grabbing his jacked and putting it on as he ran into the forest.

Ω ҉ Ω

Bakura frowned and then became worried as he heard the front door close. He jumped up and to the window to just see Ryou disappear into the forest. Bakura bolted down the stairs and out the house and off in the direction Ryou went.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my two reviews. Please those who read this review.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Ryou couldn't help but let out a small giggle as he ran into the forest. He quietened down and hid in a bush. He felt panic coming from Bakura.

'_Damn..._' \'_Bakura calm down. Come and find your prey._\

Ω ҉ Ω

Bakura continued to run, panic ran though his body.

\'_Bakura calm down. Come and find your prey._\

Bakura blinked and stopped. He slowly started to calm down.

/'_Ryou, don't do that again. You scared me. I thought you ran off, not playing a game._/ A sigh came from his lips. /'_Anyway here comes the hunter._/

He heard Ryou giggled through the link as he stalked off after Ryou.

Ω ҉ Ω

Ryou heard foot falls on fallen leaves and frowned. '_Bakura wouldn't be that noisy._'

Ryou peaked out and found the end of a gun pointing right in the centre of his face. Ryou sat there stock still, fear instantly bolted through his body.

"Oh God, sorry kid. I thought you were a fox I had been chasing. You alright? What are you doing out here?"

"Yeah I'm just playing hunter and prey."

"Oh, with who?"

"With me." A deep voice said from behind the ma.

Ryou let out an 'eep'. "Oh no it's the hunter. Bye." Ryou got up and ran.

Bakura smirked and ran after him. The man with the gun shrugged and continued on his way. Bakura chased Ryou for 5mins and getting closer to home. He knew Ryou was getting tired so he sped up and grabbed him and they both fell to the ground. Bakura not putting any pressure on Ryou as they hit the ground.

Ryou blinked and found himself on the ground and rolled onto his back and saw Bakura kneeling over him. Ryou started to crawl away but Bakura put his hand down on the centre of his chest to pin him there. Ryou pushed against Bakura, struggling, a smile planted on his face as he did. Bakura grabbed hold of Ryou's arms and pinned them above his head on the ground with one hand. Bakura laid his body down on Ryou's getting an 'oof' from Ryou. Using his free hand he turned Ryou's head to the side and leaned down and bit his neck.

He felt Ryou relax under him. His arms had stopped moving and he was laying limply under him enjoying himself. Bakura pulled back when he was full and sealed the marks. He looked at Ryou's face which was peaceful and eyes were closed.

Bakura heard a gun chock and he flipped around to see the hunter standing there, gun aimed at his heart.

"Murder!" He cried.

Bakura smirked before he stiffened. _He was back_. Ryou sat up and hid behind Bakura, scared.

"You turned the poor boy. Oh dear God."

The man aimed his gun at Bakura's heart. Bakura just smirked. _He was here_.

"Don't be afraid Ryou." Bakura said softly to him.

"Die you vermin scum." The man cried.

Before the gun could be fired, something jumped down from the trees and latched on to the hunter's neck. Bakura got up and latched on the other side and drank alongside the other vampire. Bakura backed up when he finished and looked at who was there. Ryou had gotten up and ran and hid behind Bakura. The figure hissed and darted at Ryou and grabbed his neck, starting to strangle him.

"Akefia stop!" Bakura cried out.

Akefia stopped and loosened his grip. Ryou gasped and cried as he scratched at the hand holding him. Bakura reached out and grabbed Akefia's hand and removed it from Ryou's neck. He pulled Ryou to his chest and glared at Akefia.

"Ryou go inside. We'll see you soon."

Ryou nodded. "Yes Master Bakura." He whispered.

Bakura's eyes widened as Ryou disappeared towards the house. He quickly turned to Akefia.

"It's nice to see you again love. You came just in time."

"I did didn't I. What's with the slave?"

"He's not a slave."

"From what I heard him say, it sounds like he is."

Bakura sighed sadly and explained what happened over the 3 years Akefia had been gone.

"I'm sorry but I think you'll like him. I hope you don't mind." Bakura said sadly.

"No I don't. Let's just see what happens. Have you explained about me?"

"No. I will tomorrow."

Ω ҉ Ω

Ryou wandered inside and up to his old room. He changed his clothes and got into bed and went to sleep, not before checking the alarm clock.

Ω ҉ Ω

Bakura and Akefia entered and went upstairs to find that Ryou was in his old bed. Bakura sighed and went into his room with Akefia and went to sleep.

Ω ҉ Ω

Ryou woke at 6am and went downstairs and into the laundry. He grabbed out the bucket, scrubbing brush and broom. He filled the bucket with water and soap. He walked out to the stairs and started working.

He took an hour to clean the stairs and moved to the downstairs hallway. He removed the dust and started to make his way from the front door towards the kitchen.

Ω ҉ Ω

Bakura and Akefia woke at about 9 and got out and went into the shower. After getting dressed they head downstairs and Bakura froze on the last step. He could smell the chemicals Ryou used to clean the house

"Oh no. Please no."

"Bakura?" Akefia asked.

"He's gone back into the old routine of cleaning the house."

Bakura walked down and into the kitchen. He saw Ryou standing on a chair cleaning the top of the fridge and freezer. Bakura walked over and grabbed Ryou and pulled him down into his arms. Ryou tensed and whimpered in fear. Bakura put him down in a seat and knelt in front of him.

"Ryou what are you doing?"

"My chores Master Bakura." Ryou said softly.

"Ryou that's not what you have to do anymore. Remember what happened last night and for the past 2 years. You're not my slave anymore. You're my lover. Please remember that."

Ryou thought back to the night before and remembered he was playing a game with Bakura. Ryou nodded and smiled. Bakura smiled and hugged him, before standing and taking Ryou's hand and they walked out to the couch. Akefia followed and Bakura sat Ryou down in his lap, while Akefia sat down next to him.

"Ryou I need to tell you something."

"Ok."

"Akefia here is a vampire as you know. He is over 3000 years old. I on the other hand am younger. I'm about 2000. When I was still human I was dying from disease and when Akefia found me I was to be killed and I was on the run so I could live. He saved me and turned me before I could die. I stayed with him to learn and soon we fell in love."

Ryou developed a hurt look on his face. He looked between the two and tried to get up but Bakura still held him there.

"Ryou stop and let me explain the rest."

Ryou continued to struggle and Bakura sighed and pinned Ryou to the couch after Akefia stood, having a bored look on his face. Bakura moved and sat on Ryou's legs and pinned his arms to his sides. Ryou had tears falling from his eyes.

"Ryou, Akefia left 3 years ago on a mission and said he would be gone for a few years. I knew this. I love Akefia, but I also love you. Both equally. I told Akefia last night. He is willing to get to know you."

"Can I... go and think?"

Bakura nodded and got off. Ryou sat up and headed to the stairs.

"Ryou..." Ryou stopped when Akefia spoke. "I'm sorry I attacked you yesterday."

Ryou nodded and disappeared up the stairs. Bakura slumped on the couch and Akefia sat next to him and Bakura laid his head on his shoulder.

Ω ҉ Ω

Ryou sat down at the head of the bed in the room before he slept with Bakura. His knees were to his chest and arms wrapped around them. He sat there blocking his thoughts from Bakura.

'_He's had someone the whole time. But never told me till he showed up. He was persistent in making me listen to him. Maybe what he said was true..._'

Ryou continued thinking and giving himself a large headache. It got to the point where light also hurt him. He stumbled back to the window and shut the curtain.

\'_Bakura could you close all the curtains downstairs please?_\

/'_Ok._ / Ryou whimpered and waited for Bakura to have done it. /'_Done but why?_/

Ryou whimpered again. \'_B-Bad h-headache._\

Ryou headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ryou met with Akefia in there and smiled nervously. Akefia nodded his head. Ryou walked to the pantry and searched for the painkillers.

"Where are those stupid things?...Ah!"

Ryou pulled out what he looking for. He popped 2 pills out and onto the bench and chucked the pack back in. He went to go and get a glass.

"Here."Akefia held out a glass of water to him.

"Thankyou."

Ryou took the glass and placed the pills in his mouth and took a mouth full of water. Ryou finished the glass and placed it in the sink. Akefia took his hand, making Ryou tense. He guided him out and into the living room. Bakura was lying down on the couch.

He looked over and saw Ryou and Akefia. He sat up and Ryou ran over and kissed him. Ryou pulled back after.

"I guess you don't mind?" Bakura whispered.

"No." Ryou winced.

"Come lay down."

Akefia lay down and Bakura laid down on top and rested Ryou on top of him. All three laid there for the rest of the day. Ryou had fallen asleep during the day and Bakura and Akefia just spoke quietly with each other.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

There is a lemon in this chapter. Warnings have been put in place to let you know when it is safe to read and when its not.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

When it hit night fall Ryou made dinner and fed both vampires after their blood meal. He was glad they didn't need much cause otherwise he would be unconscious. They were right now in the bedroom. Ryou was already laying there in bed. Bakura and Akefia were just getting in.

"Bakura, I need to assault your body."

Bakura smirked and Akefia leant down and kissed him roughly. Ryou turned onto his side and had his back to them. Akefia pushed Bakura back and ripped both their clothes off and threw Bakura's legs over his shoulders. Ryou had peaked over and saw both males naked and both had large hard penises. Akefia's made Ryou's eyes widen and he turned away and tried not to focus on the two beautiful and handsome men he had just seen. It was a bit late for him as he was already hard.

**Warning Lemon here. Along with other fun activities.**

"Ready?"

Bakura nodded and Akefia pushed in slowly. He and Bakura never prepared each other anymore because they had done it so often. Akefia went slow because he was sure Bakura hadn't had any since he left. Akefia sat fully sheathed in Bakura and stopped. He removed the legs from his shoulders and leaned down and kissed him. Bakura kissed back and moved his hips and groaned.

Akefia sat up and Bakura threw his legs back over his shoulders. Akefia started to thrust violently inside him instantly, hitting him dead on in his sweet spot. Bakura moaned over and over each time he hit it. The assault on his body was something welcomed greatly as he hadn't had any in three years.

Ryou was desperately trying to block out the sounds of Bakura's moaning and Akefia's grunting and groaning and the sound of flesh slapping against each other.

Akefia reached down and grasped Bakura's rock hard cock and pumped it harshly in time with his thrusts. He knew they would both cum soon. He moved Bakura's legs down and leaned down and bit his neck, Bakura returning the favour. Bakura released and Akefia started to thrust desperately till he released.

Both released each other's neck and healed the marks. Akefia pulled out and laid down on the left of Bakura so that Ryou was next to him. Bakura was breathing deeply trying to regain his breath. Once calm they both lay there quietly.

Ryou whimpered softly. His hard cock was bringing pain and discomfort. Bakura and Akefia heard and sat up.

"Ryou?"

"Yeah?" Ryou whimpered.

Bakura rolled him onto his back. "You ok?" Ryou shook his head. "What's wrong?"

Ryou blushed and looked away. He was too embarrassed to say anything. Ryou groaned and held his lower body. Bakura and Akefia smirked and Bakura moved and Akefia laid down where he had been. 

Bakura lifted Ryou and laid him down against Akefia's chest between his legs. Akefia wrapped his arms around him and Ryou started to struggle. Bakura could see fear in his eyes.

"Ryou we're not going to take you. We're just going to help you. You want release?" Ryou hesitantly nodded, still slightly scared. "Want me to help?" Ryou frowned. "You want me to suck you?"

Ryou's eyes widened. He understood that and the blush proved it. Ryou thought for a minute before his blush darkened. Ryou groaned when he was reminded of the pain in his lower regions. Ryou nodded.

Bakura smirked and leaned forward and kissed him while he removed his pants. Ryou would have blushed more and he moved his hands and covered himself feeling self conscious. Bakura took hold of his wrists gently and moved them back so that Akefia had hold of them.

"Don't worry, you look lovely." Bakura said and leaned forward to his ear. "You are defiantly not small."

Ryou's blushed renewed and darkened. Bakura smirked and slid down Ryou's body and blowed gently on the hard organ. Ryou squirmed around but Akefia kept him still. Ryou whimpered as the pain increased a little. Bakura took mercy on the boy and took him in his mouth. Ryou's breath hitched and Bakura gently sucked on him. He swirled his tongue around the organ before poking at the slit where Ryou's pre cum was dripping from.

Ryou squirmed and moaned loudly, never realising that he was rubbing Akefia's arousal back to life. Bakura continued to stoke his cock in his mouth before he took him whole and deep throated him. Ryou screamed and Bakura sucked harshly for about 10seconds before Ryou released with a scream. Bakura drank him all up. Ryou lay there panting, sweat covering him body.

**End of fun activities it's safe to read.**

"Ryou?"

"Mmm?"

"You ok?"

"Y-Yeah."

"You like that, I'm guessing."

Ryou nodded and laid his head on Akefia's shoulder, falling asleep. Bakura smirked and Akefia slid Ryou back down to the bed where he had been laying before. Bakura saw Akefia's problem before he was pounced by Akefia and take again. Ryou was asleep the whole time.

Ω ҉ Ω

Ryou woke the next morning to find himself sprawled out over Bakura and Akefia. Ryou blushed and went to move but Bakura's arms was wrapped around his waist on one side and Akefia's the other. He could feel their sharp nails resting gently on his skin. Ryou tried shuffling down but that just made them hold him tight and he could feel the tips of their nails dig in slightly.

Ryou sighed and looked at them. Akefia's spare arm was wrapped around Bakura's waist and Bakura's head was resting on his shoulder and Ryou was lying on top of them both. Ryou smiled, they looked so peaceful. Ryou laid his head back down on Bakura's shoulder. His hands resting on both vampires chests and started to trace and stroke said chests.

Ryou felt him stomach growl not too long after and he couldn't ignore it. He held Akefia's arms and slowly lifted it off him before sliding it under him. Ryou did the same with Bakura's arm. He sighed thankfully and started to crawl off before two arms re-wrapped around him. Ryou squeaked and looked up. He saw smirks planted on both vampires faces.

"You were awake. How long?"

"Long before you woke." Akefia said.

"Can I get up?"

"No!" Bakura said.

"I'm hungry and I need to pee."

"...Fine."

They let go and Ryou climbed off the bed. "I was lying about needing to pee." Ryou giggled and ran off.

Bakura and Akefia tried to go after him but just fell to the floor in a heap. Ryou looked back in and grabbed a pair of pants and laughed. Bakura hissed at him and Ryou giggled more before leaving and going to the kitchen.

He grabbed out some eggs and put on a pot of water and placed them in. He went to the freezer and grabbed out some bacon and deforested it and started to cook.

While this was going on Ryou started on dinner. He pulled out a rack of lamb and saw that he needed to cut them up. Ryou pulled out a knife and started to cut. When going to make a cut Ryou jumped when he heard banging, crashing and then cursing. Ryou bit his lip and looked down at the 7cm flesh wound on his hand. Ryou grabbed a tea towel and ran to the downstairs bathroom and locked himself in. He heard the upstairs shower going and sighed.

He wandered over to the sink and kneeled down and pulled out the first aid kit. Ryou patched up his hand as best he could after about 10mins of waiting for it to stop bleeding. He chucked out the used equipment and walked back into the kitchen. Thanking the Gods that nothing cook very fast as there wasn't a very hot flame. Ryou finished cutting the meat with difficultly and put it in a pot and set them to boil.

He grabbed breakfast and put it out for the two vampires just as the vampires walked through the door. Ryou smiled and went to cook his breakfast that was some toast and egg.

"What smells sweet?"

"Your breakfast." Ryou replied a little too quickly. '_Or just me._'

Bakura narrowed his eyes watching as Ryou kept his left hand hidden as he worked.

Ryou jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist and he automatically put his hands down to Bakura. Bakura felt something on Ryou's hand and seized his hand and spun Ryou around. He heard Ryou cry out and he let go and Ryou sunk to the ground and cradled his arm. Bakura knelt next to him with Akefia right behind him.

Bakura took hold of Ryou's left hand and pulled his hand over. He removed the bandage and both vampires gasped.

"Ryou how'd this happen?"

"When you two were banging and cursing I jumped and the knife slipped."

"Why didn't you come up?"

"You two were in the shower."

"Oh." Both said.

Bakura leaned down and ran his tongue over the cut couple of times getting a whimper from Ryou. "You ok now?"

Ryou nodded and wrapped his arms around Bakura and curled up in his lap. Bakura sighed and wrapped his arms around him and stood up and sat at the kitchen table. Ryou pulled away and laid his head on Bakura's shoulder. It also allowed him to see Akefia. Ryou smiled and hugged Bakura tightly.

"I'm sorry, I should have come and seen you after I cut myself but I was scared."

"Why?"

"You were in the shower. I wonder why."

"Oh, we wouldn't have minded. Doesn't matter anyway."

Ryou smiled and jumped off his lap and hurried to get his breakfast before it burnt. Akefia frowned at how he just disregarded the last 15mins and went on with what he had been doing beforehand.

Ω ҉ Ω

Ryou had cleaned part of the house during the morning before making lunch and sitting down. He found he was very cold and didn't feel all that well. He had a bit of a sore throat and wasn't able to breathe to well. Ryou quickly finished off his food and went back to cleaning the bathrooms.

It was another 3hrs before Ryou found himself sitting against the bathtub tired and not feeling well at all. He felt worse than he did at lunch. He knew he had caught a cold but didn't know how. Ryou forced himself to his knees and turned back to the bath and scrubbed the inside out. He heard the door open and turned to see Akefia standing there.

"Oh sorry Ryou didn't know you were here."

"It's alright." Ryou said his voice a little stuffy.

"You ok?"

"Not really."

Akefia frowned and walked over. He knelt down next to Ryou who had turned back after he answered Akefia and went back to cleaning. Akefia opened the link and put his hand against his forehead and gasped pulling it back.

"Ryou you're sick."

"I know."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Please those who read this review for it please.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"You should be in bed resting. You have a temperature and it seems you also have a fever."

"I know but I need to finish this off."

"No, I'll do it now come on into bed."

Akefia stood and pulled Ryou to his feet and dragged him out. Ryou struggling against him, before he collapsed to his knees, in the hallway and started to cough. Akefia stopped and knelt down next to him and lightly patted him on the back. Ryou finished and was panting for breath. Akefia stood and took him in his arms and took him to the bedroom. He placed Ryou on the bed and stripped him down before dressing him in night clothes and wrapping him up. Ryou saw Bakura enter and hurry over and sat down next to Ryou.

"What's wrong?"

"He's sick. He's been cleaning even though he knows he's sick." Akefia said.

"Ryou you should have just stopped and gone to bed. You're not a slave anymore you know that."

"Yeah but I don't like leaving a job half finished." Ryou said breathing through his mouth.

Bakura sighed and stood up leaving the room. Ryou bit his lip and pulled the covers over his head and curled into a ball. He didn't want to make Bakura angry or upset. He felt someone sit down beside him and pulled the covers down. Ryou saw Akefia looking at him.

"He's gone to get you something to drink."

Ryou nodded and held his arms out to Akefia. He just frowned at him and Ryou used his hands and was making grabbing motions with them like a little kid does when he wants to be held.

_\/'Bakura what's Ryou wanting?\/_ Akefia sent him and image.

Bakura chuckled. _/\'He wants you to hold him./\_

Akefia moved and he laid down next to Ryou and held him to his chest. Ryou snuggled up close and rested his head on his chest.

"He's still upset with me though."

"No he's not just worried. Ryou we can't get sick anymore and we don't want to lose you if you get what Bakura did. We don't want to see you sick at all."

"I'm sorry." Ryou murmured.

"It's ok. You just stay in bed for the next few days."

Ryou nodded. He curled up closer and Akefia held him tighter. They lay there together before Bakura came back with a hot drink for Ryou. Akefia sat up and got Ryou to sit up as well. Ryou took the drink from him.

"What's this?"

"It's something Yami told me about that Yugi taught him when Yugi got sick with a cold. It's a hot lemon drink. It helps you to sweat apparently."

"O-Ok."

After Ryou finished his drink he curled back up under the covers shivering. He felt so cold. Akefia lay back down and drew Ryou close and held him close. Bakura lay down on the other side of him and lay close to him. Akefia moved him close to Bakura before slipping out. Bakura drew Ryou in close before frowning at Akefia.

"I'm going to finish the bathroom then I'll come back."

Bakura nodded and Akefia left. Bakura looked down at Ryou who had fisted his hands in his shirt and was holding himself close and shivering. Bakura kissed his forehead and Ryou looked up.

"You're going to be ok. You are staying in bed for a week. So try to sleep."

Ryou nodded and slowly his eyes began to close before he fell asleep completely. Bakura pulled Ryou a little closer before closing his eyes. He could still feel Ryou shivering even in his sleep. Bakura sighed and looked down at him. Ryou was starting to sweat heavily which was good for him.

Ω ҉ Ω

Akefia came back in at night fall looking a little tired. Akefia looked over and saw that Ryou and Bakura were asleep. He smiled and placed the bowl of soup on the bedside table. He sat down on the bed and shook Ryou gently to wake him up. Ryou whimpered and opened his eyes and rolled over. He saw Akefia looking down at him and Ryou smiled.

"I have some soup for you. I got the recipe from your folder."

"Thankyou." Ryou said croakily.

Akefia smiled sadly at him and Ryou sat up. This movement cause Bakura to wake and looked around. He saw Ryou was sitting up and looked over to see Akefia had brought in soup for him. Bakura smiled and sat up next to him. Akefia handed over the soup bowl to Ryou who started to eat.

Ryou finished it and covered his mouth as he started to cough. Ryou jumped off the bed and then ran out of the room, both vampires following after him. Ryou ran into the bathroom and leaned over the sick and started to remove stuff from his lungs. Bakura held his hair back and Akefia patted his back to help him. Ryou finished and reached over and grabbed a tissue from the box and blew his nose. Ryou then leaned over the sink and breathed deeply. Ryou stood up straight and turned around.

"Come on Ryou time to go back to bed."

Ryou nodded and walked back to the room and lay back down in bed. Bakura sat down on the edge of the bed while Akefia stood behind him. Bakura smiled and Ryou smiled back.

"You stay in here ok. I'm going to head out and get some medicine and more things ok. Akefia's going to stay with you."

Ryou nodded and sat up and hugged him tightly before laying back down again on his side and curled up under the blankets. Bakura leaned down and kissed his forehead and got up and left the room. Akefia smiled before following. Ryou curled up and huddled under the blankets and closed his eyes.

Ω ҉ Ω

Akefia followed Bakura downstairs and they went to the front door. Bakura opened the door after picking up his wallet and jacket. He turned to Akefia and smiled. Akefia moved forward and grasped the back of his head and kissed him. Bakura held his arms before Akefia pulled back.

"Be careful Bakura."

"I will. I'm getting some juice, medicine, tissues, anything else?"

"I think Ryou ran out of milk and eggs."

"Ok I'll grab those too. I'll feed while I'm there then when I come back and if you need to you can then feed."

"Yeah I will need to."

"Ok."

Bakura kissed his cheek before leaving. Akefia sighed and headed back upstairs to Ryou's room after grabbing some water for him and the Advil tablets. Heading in he saw Ryou's eyes were closed and he was curled up under the blankets. Moving over he placed the glass and tablets on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed. Ryou open his eyes and looked up and smiled.

"Hey Ryou... how are you feeling?"

"Not well."

"Alright. Bakura's getting you some juice, medicines, more tissues and milk and eggs."

"Ok." Ryou whispered.

"Sleep Ryou. I'll be here still." Ryou nodded and closed his eyes before opening them again. "Ryou?"

"C...I know I don't know you that well but... could you lay with me?"

"Sure Ryou."

Akefia slipped in when Ryou moved over and he lay down next to him. Ryou shuffled closer and laid his head on his chest and one hand rested on his chest. Ryou closed his eyes as Akefia ran his fingers through his hair.

/\/'_Ryou did you want to get to know each other./_

_\\'That would be nice.\\_

_/\/'Alright. I'll start.../_

Ω ҉ Ω

Ryou and Akefia slowly got to know each other till Ryou fell asleep. Though it didn't take very long. When Bakura came back Akefia shifted Ryou to the bed and Bakura took him in his arms, Ryou still asleep. Akefia then headed out to go eat.

Ryou stayed in bed for a week before he was better. By then he knew Akefia and he easily fell in love with him. It was the same for Akefia.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Ryou was sitting on the couch resting. Even though he was better Bakura and Akefia still wanted him to rest for the next few days. Bakura and Akefia were getting dressed to head out to the town to eat.

"Now Ryou we should be back by midnight."

"Ok be careful." Ryou said.

"We will and the same for you." Akefia said

"Why? I'll be going to sleep in an hour or so."

"Just because. You can hurt yourself easily." Bakura clarified.

"I'll be careful." Ryou sighed and pouted.

"Good."

Ryou smiled from where he was lounged out on the couch. Bakura walked over and sat next to Ryou. He leaned down and kissed him gently, before getting up and heading out Akefia right behind.

"Akefia..." He stopped and turned. "You were leaving without saying goodbye?" Ryou asked, now sitting up.

Akefia frowned before walking over and sat down next to him. Ryou smiled and hugged him before kissing his cheek. Akefia blinked before smirking and kissed Ryou gently on the lips before getting up and walking to the door and leaving with Bakura.

Ryou sat there in the living room alone before turning the TV on and saw that there was a movie playing. It was 'Step Up 2. The Streets'. He'd seen the first movie one time at school and liked it. Ryou lay back down on the couch and started to watch the movie.

Ω ҉ Ω 2 ½ hours later Ω ҉ Ω

A lone figure crept through the forest. He'd caught the scent of an old enemy and followed. As he got closer he picked up two others that had mingled with his enemies. He knew what he was going to do. He hurried through the forest and ½ hour later came to a two story house in the middle of a small clearing. All the lights were still on.

Ω ҉ Ω

Ryou stretched out on the couch as the credits rolled on. Ryou sat up and yawned.

'_Better go to sleep._'

Ryou got up and turned off the TV. The clock showed 9:35pm meaning that Bakura and Akefia would have be just about arriving at town had they not arrived there already.

**BANG!!**

Ryou jumped as he heard the front door slam open. Ryou turned off the light to the living room as he left. Ryou stepped out and look towards the door expecting to find someone, but no one was there.

\'_Bakura are you and Akefia home?_\

/'_No we are just feeding now. What's wrong?_/

Ryou went to reply but a hand came out of nowhere and covered his mouth. Ryou didn't realise but he screamed through the link. Ryou tried to struggle but he couldn't even move an inch. Ryou froze when hot breath brushed across his neck.

"You alone?" The man whispered.

Ryou nodded and his mouth was released. "Let me go."

"No. Who do you live with?"

"Why should I tell you?" Ryou said angrily though inside he was terrified. \'_Bakura help!_\

"Stop talking to them. You might as well tell Akefia to come and save you. Where are they?"

"I-In town."

"Well I guess they won't save you in time."

Ryou felt himself being pulled backwards and into the kitchen. He heard the door open and then dragged outside into the thick snow that layered the ground in the last few days. Ryou felt himself be thrown to the ground.

Ω ҉ Ω

\'_Bakura are you and Akefia home?_\

/'_No we are just feeding now. What's wrong?_/ Bakura asked.

He dropped the dead body to the ground and waited for Akefia to finish. Bakura waited for the reply but all he got was a terrified scream.

/'_Ryou? Ryou, are you alright? What's going on?_/ Bakura asked his eyes were wide.

"Bakura?" Bakura looked over at Akefia who was walking over. "What's wrong? You ok?"

"I'm fine, it's Ryou."

/'_Ryou? Ryou! Answer me!_/ Bakura cried.

\'_Bakura help!_\ Ryou's terrified voice cried.

/'_Ryou!_/

Bakura tried again but Ryou had cut off the link on his side. "Akefia we have to go back." Akefia nodded and they ran off back towards home.

Ω ҉ Ω

Ryou turned over in the snow and looked to his attacker. Tears spilling from his eyes as he looked at him. His attacker had long blue hair and aqua colour eyes. (Look up Dartz on the internet and what he's wearing there is what's he's wearing for the fic. Sorry I got slack.)

"Wh-What do y-you w-w-want with m-me?" Ryou whimpered, he was terrified.

"You know Akefia?"

"Y-Yes."

"You're his lover. I can smell it on you, but you also have another. His other lover. I wonder what would happen if they lost you." The man said as he advanced on Ryou.

"N-No...pl-please...d-d-don't." Ryou whimpered.

"Tell Akefia that me, Dartz sends his sympathies for what happens to you...Go on!"

\\'_Akefia?_\

Ω ҉ Ω

Akefia and Bakura had reached the forest and were now making their way through the forest.

\\'_Akefia?_\

Akefia instantly stopped and froze. It was the first time Ryou had spoken to him through the link. Bakura stopped noticing Akefia had stopped.

/'_Ryou?_/

\\'_Please help. It's some guy called Dartz. He's...He's going to kill me.\_

_/'Blue hair? Ryou does he have blue hair?_/

_\\'Yes, please help.\_

/'_We're coming ok? Hang on._/ He heard Ryou sobbing before the link closed.

"Akefia?"

"Dartz." Akefia growled.

Akefia took off again, Bakura just behind him.

Ω ҉ Ω

Ryou cried out as he was hit in the face.

"Don't worry, I'm going to just beat you but not break a bone in your pretty little face, arms or legs."

Ryou cried out as he was pulled up by his hair and hit in the stomach and chest, over and over again. Ryou screamed when he felt a couple of bones break in his chest. Ryou felt his feet, legs and hands going numb from cold.

Ryou was beaten for over an hour before he was thrown to the ground. His face was bruised with blood coming out of his mouth. Ryou knew he'd punctured his lungs. He was finding it really hard to breathe which was another dead giveaway. He also knew there were bruises all over his chest and stomach as well.

Ryou felt light headed from blood loss and not breathing properly. He heard Dartz walk forward and received a kick to his stomach before his head was lifted up by his hair.

"I won't hurt you anymore. You'll die soon anyway."

Ryou was thrown to the ground. The snow was falling heavily. Ryou couldn't feel most of his limbs now.

\'_I'm sorry Bakura, I love you._\ \\'_I'm sorry Akefia, I love you, look after Bakura._\

Ryou coughed up one last bit of blood from his lungs before falling into the darkness.

Ω ҉ Ω

Bakura and Akefia stopped again.

\'_I'm sorry Bakura, I love you._\ \\'_I'm sorry Akefia, I love you, look after Bakura._\

Bakura and Akefia looked at each other, horrified. They both let out an angry screech before they bolted off.

Ω ҉ Ω

Dartz smirked as he watched Ryou's body fell to the ground before hearing two angry screeches rip through the forest. He smirked more before giving one last kicked to Ryou's stomach before going to meet with the tortured, dying boy's lovers.

Ω ҉ Ω

Akefia and Bakura stopped 10m before the clearing to see Dartz standing there. They could smell the blood on his body and also see it and knew it was Ryou's.

"Well, well Akefia it's nice to see you again." Dartz said happily like it was Yugi talking to you before he looked to Bakura. "Bakura! How longs it been now?"

"Try 2000 years. You bastard." Bakura went to attack but Akefia stopped him.

"Where is Ryou?" Akefia growled.

"Ryou? Oh the boy. How silly of me. You'll have to find him."

_\/'Bakura go find him.\/_

_/\'No, we find Ryou together. I don't want to lose you either. I'll pretend to find him and attack when you do./\_

_\/'Fine. Go then.\/_

Bakura nodded and darted into the forest and around Dartz. Akefia looked at him before darting at him, Dartz doing the same. Punches were thrown here and there. Both had bloody scratch marks on them. They were at it for 5mins before Dartz screeched in pain. Akefia stopped and both looked down at Dartz's stomach. There was a hand sticking out before it disappeared and Dartz screeched again. Akefia grabbed his head and ripped it off. Dartz's body disintegrated into nothing.

Akefia looked at Bakura and smiled at him. Akefia wiped the blood from his face before both darted off towards the house. They saw the door open and hurried in, Bakura raced upstairs while Akefia check downstairs. Akefia arrived at the kitchen last and found the door open.

"Bakura down here!" Akefia called.

He hurried out and could smell the large amount of blood out there. He looked around but all he could see was snow. Bakura arrived down stairs and looked out next to him. He saw a bit of red snow and ran over. Bakura started to scoop the snow away till he hit something.

"Akefia!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you enjoy it. I would like more reviews but all well. One more chapter to go. Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Akefia bolted over and started to move the snow away. They pulled an ice cold body from the snow. Akefia took Ryou's body into his arms and they both ran inside and upstairs to the bath.

"He's still alive Bakura. Though just barely."

Akefia could feel a weak pulse and it gave them a small amount of hope. He had his body practically wrapped around Ryou's to try and get him warm.

"Akefia, I don't think he'll live. We have to turn him."

"Bakura no! He'll hate us for that."

"Akefia I have been asked by him if I would ever turn him. He said that he just wasn't ready. It's worth a shot."

"Alright."

"You do it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Akefia nodded while Bakura ran a bath. Akefia's fangs lengthened and he leaned down to Ryou's neck. He stopped though 10cm from his target. Bakura looked back at him and smiled sadly.

"Akefia if you don't we'll lose him."

Akefia sank his fangs in Ryou's neck and injected his venom. He was now scared. Because if Ryou didn't want to be than he could hate him for the rest of his immortal life and even want to kill him of it. He leaned back after sealing the marks and looked over at Bakura. He had finished filling the bath and was now waiting. Akefia laid Ryou gently on the ground and started removing his clothes.

Ω ҉ Ω

After cleaning Ryou's body they both took Ryou and dressed him in boxers and put him in their bed. Akefia however didn't stay. He went downstairs and stayed there. He couldn't believe what he'd done. That's where Akefia stayed most of the time but wouldn't stay in the room for long.

Ω ҉ Ω 2 Days Later Ω ҉ Ω

Ryou groaned as he woke. His whole body hurt so badly. His chest the worst. Ryou still with his eyes closed rolled onto his side, gritting his teeth as he did to stop himself from crying out.

Bakura felt pain come from Ryou though the link. "Ryou?" He whispered.

Ryou opened his eyes and saw Bakura looking at him. Ryou smiled and grabbed Bakura's hand in his.

"Hi. What happened?"

"I first want you to tell me what you remember."

"I remember you and Akefia went out and I stayed and watched a movie. After it finished I heard someone enter and I was dragged out and...beaten. Oh Bakura it hurt so bad. It still does."

"I know. Ryou I have to tell you something."

"Ok." Ryou sniffed.

He'd buried his face in Bakura's shirt when he'd been crying.

"I know I said I would wait until you were ready but we couldn't lose you..."

"Bakura what's wrong?"

"Ryou I had Akefia turn you. You were as good as dead otherwise. We found you in the snow, barely alive. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Bakura, but where's Akefia?"

"He's been downstairs since he turned you. He's only come up to help feed you and me. I'm sorry we couldn't stop him Ryou."

"It's alright Bakura. Do you still love me because I'm a vampire now?"

"Ryou we love you the same if not more now. We have always loved you. I think Akefia is scared you'll hate him."

"Why?"

"Ryou he turned you."

"Oh. Can I go down to see him...alone?"

"Yeah I'll help you down the stairs."

Ryou smiled, while Bakura stood up and gathered Ryou in his arms and walked downstairs. Ryou was let down while Bakura went back upstairs. Ryou walked to the living room and saw Akefia lying asleep on the couch. Ryou smiled and walked over. He sat down on the ground next to him. Ryou reach up and held his hand while he rested his head on the couch.

Ω ҉ Ω

Akefia woke a little after Ryou sat down. Frowning at having something holding his hand he looked over and saw Ryou sitting there staring off into space. Akefia gasped and took his hand away from Ryou and sat up. Ryou feeling Akefia's hand gone looked over and saw Akefia awake.

"Ryou..."

"Hi Akefia. Thank you."

"What?" Akefia said in disbelief.

Ryou got up and sat down next to him. Ryou wrapped his arms around Akefia's wait and hugged him. Akefia sat surprised at Ryou's reaction. Ryou didn't feel Akefia move and pulled back and looked at his lap.

"Ryou are you angry with me for what I did to you? If you feel you need vengeance than you can kill me if you wish I won't stop you."

"No! Akefia no! I don't want to kill you. I have a question. Do you still love me? It's just you don't seem happy to see me like you normally do."

"Ryou I do love you. I was just surprised you didn't hate me for what I did to you."

"Why would I? You saved me even if you turned me. I would rather live with you and Bakura anyway I could rather than die."

Akefia smiled and pulled Ryou into his arms and hugged him tightly. Ryou smiled in his chest and hugged him tightly as well.

_\'Bakura come down.\_

"Akefia can I ask something of you?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was that man?"

"His name was Dartz. We killed him."

"Why don't you get along?"

"Dartz was the one that turned me. I had been tracking him since he turned me. When I first saw Bakura, I was instantly in love. I found out he was sick when I spoke with him. I talked with him for a while but when I came to see him a little later he was gone. The people said he was chased out of town by someone with blue hair. This person was calling Bakura a disease and that he needed to be killed to save everyone. This got the rest of the men in town to join in."

"I had ran deep into the forest and then came to a cliff where I rested near, but hiding in the tree line." Bakura said from the door way.

Ryou smiled over at him. Bakura walked over and sat down next to him. Akefia stood up and indicated for them to stand before he lay back down and pulled Bakura down on top of him. Ryou moved closer to Bakura and Akefia and was pulled down on top of them. Ryou laid his head down on Bakura's chest.

"What happened next?"

"I locked onto Bakura's scent and was able to get to him before the towns people but as I got there Dartz was there. He was backing Bakura towards the cliff. I was able to distract Dartz in order to get Bakura away from the cliff. I could tell he was weak so instead of fighting I grabbed Bakura and ran. I'm faster than Dartz ever was and out ran him. When we were far enough away I sat down with 

him. He told me he wanted to live so I offered him a way and he accepted and we have been together ever since."

Ryou hugged Bakura the best he could. "He tried to kill both of us. He failed as well." He whispered.

"Yes Akefia is smarter than him." Bakura said boosting Akefia's ego.

Akefia smirked. "Thankyou. He got off easy though. If we didn't have to find you he would have died painfully and slowly. But it doesn't matter. He's gone and you're here, that's all that matters."

Akefia wrapped his arms around them both and hugged them tightly. Ryou smiled and settled down on them.

"What are we going to do now?"

"We need to take you to town Ryou for you first hunt." Akefia said.

Ryou sat up really fast at that. "You mean kill someone?"

"Yes. They are criminals we eat Ryou or people that are dying."

"Not the innocent?"

"No."

"But Bakura when we first met you were going to kill me."

Akefia's eyes snapped to Bakura. "You what? Bakura I thought I taught you better than that?"

Bakura flinched. "He seemed weak and not in that way either. The way he was walking showed it. He seemed close to being mentally dead as well because when we met, he noticed I was a vampire and just turned his head to the side, welcoming death."

"Is that what happened Ryou?"

"Yeah. I was close to killing myself. I was beaten at school every day and then my parents died so I guess I just wanted to die."

Akefia sighed. "Ok, well we will teach you how you decide on the right victim. You going to be ok with that?"

"Yeah." Ryou whispered.

He wasn't really but at least they weren't innocent people he was killing.

"Come on. We have to feed and you have to go on your first hung." Ryou nodded.

A soft scared whimper came from his lips. Bakura gave a reassuring smile before sitting up with Ryou. Ryou slid off and Bakura followed with Akefia behind.

Ω ҉ Ω

They were in town now and Ryou was huddling close to Bakura as Akefia led them to the most dangerous part of town. This was where they would teach and give Ryou his first hunt. Akefia ducked them into an abandoned alley and Ryou hid close to the wall. It was only then forty so they would most likely be there till midnight and Ryou knew that.

Bakura looked back seeing Ryou hide in a corner. He walked over and knelt down and took Ryou's face in his hands.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm scared."

"I know, but you'll be fine. We'll get you someone and talk you through the steps."

"They'll be held down right?"

"For your first couple. Than after we'll teach you to chose your own and get the victim to come to you." Akefia said.

Ryou nodded and as all three watched from the darkness they heard a pair of footsteps. He saw Akefia and Bakura tense up. As the footsteps drew closer and couple walked past and he saw Bakura and Akefia relax.

_\\'Not a criminal?\\_

_/'No. It's the way they dress and walk and there is a smell of innocence around them./ _Akefia replied.

_\\'...Ok.\\_

_/'You'll learn, don't worry./_

Ryou saw them tense again as they heard another set of footsteps. This time when the two people walked out Ryou gasped. It was two of Ushio's old lankies, he could smell something powerful coming off them. He noticed that they heard him gasp and were coming in. Ryou backed up and he saw Bakura and Akefia were advancing. Akefia and Bakura waited till they were far enough in before the stuck. They covered the two men's mouths and had them now vulnerable as they couldn't move as their hands couldn't be used as they were pinned to their sides. Bakura and Akefia hissed in their ear and the men's eyes went wide. After having met with Bakura a few years ago they never forgot what happened.

"Ryou come here." Akefia said.

Ryou moved out of the shadows and the men's eyes were wide again and they were struggling. Ryou was never found so everyone that knew him pronounced him dead.

"Ryou bite into the soft part of the neck between the shoulder and neck. Drink all even if you are full alright? Every last drop."

"O-Ok."

Ryou walked closer and Akefia forced his captive to his knees. Ryou leaned down and moved the collar of the man's shirt away and bit down. The instant he tasted the blood he couldn't stop. He was so hungry. He didn't even hear the muffled scream the man gave off. Bakura's captive stared wide-eyed as his friend was being killed. He was pale and shaking in fear. Bakura leaned down to his ear.

"You're next after my younger lover has fed then you are for my older lover."

He snickered as he watched the man shook more. Ryou soon finished and looked up as he licked his lips. Akefia dropped the body and pulled Ryou close and licked up the blood on his chin and then kissed him on the lips. Ryou wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled himself close. Ryou moaned softly before Akefia pulled away.

Akefia smiled down at him before looking to the captive Bakura had. Bakura smirked and pushed his captive to Akefia and then the captive struggled. Akefia chuckled and grabbed him and slammed him into the wall and sank his fangs in. Bakura turned hearing footsteps and waited before causing noise to attract his victim. His victim didn't disappoint and came in. Bakura struck and drank quickly. Finishing Bakura turned to find Ryou in Akefia's arms waiting.

Ω ҉ Ω

Ryou had fallen asleep after his feed and Akefia ended up carrying him home happily. When they left town it was about 11:20 when they finished. They arrived back home at 2:57. It had taken time to leave the town and a little more because Akefia was walking carefully as not to wake Ryou. They arrived back and instantly went up to their room and lay Ryou under the covers and lay down on either side of him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi there. This is the last chapter and I though the best way would be to end it with some yoai lovin'.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Ryou moaned softly as he woke the next morning. He felt like he had more energy and strength and was happy for it. Ryou moaned again. The reason he woke was because there was something nipping, sucking and kissing his neck, face and uncovered shoulders on both sides. Soon Ryou felt two pairs of hand under his shirt and moved over his chest softly before starting to tickle him. Ryou giggled and squirmed around and shoon his shirt was off over his head and on the floor. The hands had also stopped. Ryou blushed while he regained his breath and looked at the two older vampires.

He felt their hands back on him but this time they were going slowly and trailing his skin. Ryou blushed and gasped when one flicked over his nipple. Akefia leaned down and kissed him while his hands continued to trail over Ryou's body. Bakura leaned down and sucked on his neck leaving a nice red marking. Bakura trailed kisses from there down to his collar bone and then across his chest to his nipple which he took in his mouth. Ryou gasped in his kiss with Akefia and pulled away panting heavily. Akefia trailed his hands down and leaned down to Ryou's abandoned nipple and took it in his mouth. Ryou's breath hitched and he fisted his hands in the blankets. His senses were overloaded with pleasure and he didn't want it to stop.

Ryou felt them pull back and Ryou lay there trying to regain his senses. Bakura lay down next to him and ran his hands through his hair. Akefia leaned down and kissed his cheek before lying down to. As Ryou regained his breath he realised he was aroused and it was getting painful. Ryou also knew the lust full looks he was getting from the two vampires.

_\'Bakura are you and Akefia wanting to take me?\_

Ryou curled up and shook in Bakura's chest. Bakura's eyes widened and he gasped. He heard could hear that Ryou was scared.

_\/'Bakura? What's wrong?\/_

_/\'Ryou just asked if we wanted to take him but he is scared./\_

Akefia's own eyes widened.

_/'Ryou listen we would love to give you that pleasure that is in that but only when you are ready./_

_\'I am. Please?\_

_/'Ryou.../_ Bakura started.

_\'Please take me.\_

_/'But Ryou you're scared I can tell. Do it when you want to not for us./_

_\'I am. I'm just nervous.\_

_/\'Akefia he wants us to take him but he's nervous./\_

_/'Ryou there is no reason to be scared or nervous. We do all the work and you just have to enjoy what you are feeling./_

Ryou nodded and kissed them both deeply before laying back.

"Akefia you can go." Bakura said.

"No you. If I do you mightn't get a good release as I would have stretched him too much to accommodate you. If you do it'll be still fine for me and it won't hurt Ryou too much. Plus you know him better and it'll reassure him with you taking his innocence first."

"I agree with Akefia, Bakura but you are both taking my innocence in my opinion." Ryou whispered and soft blush crossing his face.

"Alright Ryou but if it gets all too much just say so and I'll stop. I don't want to hurt or scare you."

**Lemon Starts Here**

Ryou nodded. Bakura and Akefia leaned down taking one side of his neck and started to suck and bit (not drawing blood) the skin. Ryou shivered and moaned. Bakura's hands trailed down Ryou's chest and stomach and landed at the top of his pants. He undid the button and zip. Akefia moved along his neck and up to his jaw, placing nips and sucks on the way before kissing him on the lips. Ryou moaned and Bakura slipped Ryou's pants and boxers off. Ryou gasped in Akefia's mouth and pulled away. Ryou blushed as he realised he was naked. Ryou slipped his hands down and covered himself.

Akefia smirked and pried Ryou's hands away and both older vampires stared at Ryou's body. Both their eyes trailed down to Ryou's arousal and smirked. It was defiantly painful. Akefia released one of Ryou's hands and then trailed down his body and dusted over Ryou's arousal lightly. Ryou whimpered and bucked his hips up for more contact, though Akefia pulled his hand away. Ryou whimpered while both vampires chuckled. Akefia leaned down and kissed him gently before laying down next to him.

Bakura moved and spread Ryou's legs and sat between them. Akefia reached under the matrass and pulled out a tube of lube. He tossed it to Bakura who spread some on three fingers and set it aside.

"Ryou you ready?"

Ryou nodded and spread his legs wider. Bakura moved his fingers down towards his entrance. He rubbed one finger around the ring of muscle before pushing in. Ryou frowned a little and tried to get comfortable.

"It feels strange."

Akefia chuckled and Bakura smiled. "It will. If it gets to the point where it hurts let me know. I'll stop." Bakura said.

"I know."

Bakura moved his finger in and out to line the walls and he felt Ryou relax. Bakura then added the second and Ryou tensed and hissed softly.

"Ryou relax, it'll more if you are tense."

Ryou willed his body to relax before Bakura started to scissor his fingers in Ryou's entrance. He continued before adding the third and final finger. Ryou whimpered and Bakura paused his movement and looked at him. Akefia leaned over and sucked his neck gently to try and distract him. Ryou moaned and soon relaxed. Bakura started to gently stretch him more before he shoved his fingers forward to find a small bundle of nerves. He knew he found them when Ryou gasped and shuddered. Akefia pulled away from his neck and smirked. Ryou looked over to Bakura.

"Wh...What..."

"That's what makes it good."

Bakura hit them again causing Ryou to cry out and lift his hips. Bakura withdrew his fingers, causing Ryou to whimper. Bakura went to reach for the lube but it wasn't there. Bakura frowned before gasping and moaning. He looked over to see Akefia had grabbed the lube and was now lathering him up. Bakura soon had to pull his hands away to catch his breath and to stop himself from releasing. Akefia was just smirking at him. Bakura glared at him before looking at the one that was giggling. Ryou 'eep'ed when Bakura caught him and gave a sheepishly shy smile. Bakura pulled Ryou's legs around his back and pulled his body up so that he was straddling his lap. Ryou bit his lip. Bakura sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"You still want to? We can stop now if you want."

Ryou shook his head and wrapped his arms his neck and kissed him. Bakura took hold of Ryou's hips and lifted them up and over his hard cock. He licked Ryou's bottom lip before entering his hot moist cavern causing him to moan softly. Bakura then started to lower Ryou down on to him and continued to kiss him. Ryou pulled away and whimpered loudly. Bakura stopped and he was half way in. Ryou had tears falling from his eyes. Akefia rubbed Ryou's lower back while Bakura wiped away Ryou's tears.

"Ryou?"

"I'm fine, it just hurts."

"I know. Do you still want to continue?"

Ryou nodded and buried his face in Bakura's neck and his arms wrapped around his shoulders. Bakura bit his lip and pushed Ryou down further till he was at the hilt. Bakura groaned and held himself back from pulling out of Ryou and slamming back in. Ryou was still so tight regardless if he had prepared him more. He heard a soft sob come from Ryou and pulled him away from his body and saw tears falling from his eyes.

"Oh Ryou."

Akefia rubbed his back again. Bakura cupped his face and wiped away the tears.

"We can stop now if you want."

"N-No. I'll be fine. I want this Bakura. I know it was going to hurt my first time anyway."

Bakura nodded and waited for Ryou to be ready. Akefia on the other hand got up and went and sat down on the single arm chair and started to undress. He was going to take someone tonight even if it wasn't Ryou, it would be Bakura.

Bakura laid Ryou back down on the bed still holding still inside him. Ryou eventually rolled his hips and moaned softly. Bakura leaned over him and rested his hands on either side of his head. Bakura slowly pulled out before pushing gently back in again. He did this a few times till Ryou got use to it. He occasionally brushed lightly against Ryou's sweet spot causing him to shudder and give off a small moan.

"Bakura please harder."

Bakura nodded and started to press in harder and Ryou moaned more. Bakura started to pick up the pace a bit and it had Ryou holding his arms tightly moaning. Bakura smirked and leaned down capturing his lips.

\'Bakura harder ah! Fast AH! Please!\ Ryou begged through the link.

Bakura paused and sat up removing Ryou's hands from his and Ryou eyes widened in fear. Bakura took Ryou's legs and placed them over his shoulders.

"Shh Ryou. I'm giving you what you want."

Bakura held Ryou's hips and started to pull out slowly before thrusting back in hard and fast causing Ryou to scream and arch his back in ecstasy. Ryou's hands gripping the sheets. Bakura continued to do this over and over hitting Ryou's sweet spot bring screams and cries of pleasures from him. Bakura reached down and grasped Ryou's hard swollen cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Ryou arched his back and cried out. All too soon Ryou released all over his and Bakura's chests screaming his name. Bakura continued to thrust desperately into Ryou for his release. Ryou continued to scream even after his release and was starting become hard again. Bakura released 4 thrusts after Ryou did while he groaned out his name. He pulled out before lying down next to Ryou.

**End of Lemon**

Akefia stood up and moved over and sat down next to them and ran his hand through Ryou's hair. Ryou breathed heavily and looked over at him. Akefia smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

"Ryou we don't have to tonight if you don't want to. But you seemed to tire Bakura out." Akefia chuckled and Ryou looked over and giggled.

"I'm not tired... give me a round with you...then I may be." Bakura said between pants.

Ryou giggled before turning to Akefia. "Give me a minute I should be ok."

"Ryou really if you want to sleep than sleep I don't care."

"No. I said I would have both of you take me tonight and I will."

**Start of Next Lemon**

Ryou leaned up and wrapped his arms around Akefia and kissed him. He opened his mouth for him and Akefia rolled on top of him and started to grind into him. Ryou gasped and threw his head back. Akefia reached for the tube of lube that was still on the bed and he sat up on Ryou's legs and lathered himself up.

"Do you need me to prepare you?"

"No I think it will be alright."

"Alright."

Akefia moved off Ryou's legs and wrapped them around his waist and pulled him up. Ryou smiled and kissed him softly before wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his neck. Akefia kissed his neck softly. He held Ryou's hips and lifted him up and positioned him over his cock and slowly pushed him down on to him. Ryou whimpered as he was stretched more and it did hurt like it did with Bakura. Akefia groaned and stopped half way and listened.

"Ryou you ok?"

"Yeah you can keep going?"

Akefia nodded and kissed his neck again and pushed Ryou slowly down the rest of the way. Once he sat Ryou at the hilt he wrapped his arms around Ryou's body and hugged him. Ryou sniffed and held him tightly. Ryou quickly adjusted and rocked his hips against Akefia and moaned. Akefia bit his lip and held Ryou's hips and pulled him all the way up leaving just the tip before sliding him back down. Ryou moaned and held Akefia's shoulders to hold himself steady.

Akefia stopped and rearranged them. So that he was laying down on his back next to where Bakura was laying. Ryou was sitting up on him, his knees resting on either side of Akefia's body, straddling his hips. Akefia lifted Ryou off before bringing him back down again. Ryou moaned and started to get the rhythm and started to rise and fall quicker and Akefia would thrust up to meet him.

Ryou was getting close to release and was tightening around Akefia. Akefia started to pull Ryou back down onto him harder and faster and was still thrusting up. Ryou would scream in pleasure before he had to reach down for his arousal. His hand though was moved away by Bakura who moved around them and took Ryou in his mouth. Ryou screamed loudly as he was still pulled down and thrusted into. Ryou release violently into Bakura's mouth with a scream of Akefia's name and Bakura drank before pulling away. Akefia release 2 after two more thrusts groaning out Ryou's name.

**End of Lemon**

Ryou collapsed on top of Akefia panting. Akefia pulled himself out and wrapped his arms around Ryou. Bakura moving over closer and pulled the sheet over them. Akefia wrapped his arm around Bakura and pulled him closer and kissed his forehead. Ryou opened his eyes after a couple of minutes and smiled sleepily. Akefia and Bakura smiled back at him. Ryou moved closer to Bakura and wrapped an arm around him and his other around Akefia. Bakura smiled and kissed his lips gently.

"Sleep Ryou. We'll be here when you wake."

Ryou nodded and snuggled up close. "I love you both so much." Ryou mumbled sleepily.

"We love you to Ryou." Akefia said and kissed his forehead.

Ryou was quickly asleep a smile on his face. Akefia looked at Bakura and smiled and hugged him closer to him and Ryou. Bakura leaned up slightly and kissed him gently before lying back down and going to sleep. Akefia looked at the two in his arms. He didn't know how he got such lovely lovers but didn't question it one bit as he fell asleep.

~~ Ω ҉ Ω ~~

After that night they lived easily. Ryou leaned how to feed and tell the difference between the criminals and innocent. He loved living with his two vampiric lovers and refused to leave them no matter what.  
Since then they lived happily ever after... forever.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. I hope that you will review as it's the end. I would like to know what you think about the story. That was the last chapter. Hope you like it. I don't think I will have another sequal. Though I may make Yugi and Malik's story that were in the first chapter each into a one shot but it would have more in it than what you read in the first chapter.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
